Death's Plan
by ZivaLevi
Summary: Harry dies AGAIN. Yes AGAIN. Read to find out what happens. Based on Reptilia28's Death Challenge. AU. HHr. Dumbles/Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing
1. Ch 1: I'm WHAT

**Title: **Death's Plan

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Harry/Hermione

**Challenge:**

**REPTILIA28'S DEATH CHALLENGE**

**STORYLINE:**

*****Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*****Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*****When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*****Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

**REQUIREMENTS:**

*****Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*****The memory keeping contract must be included.

*****Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant.

*****Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*****Have fun.

**OPTIONAL:**

*****Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

**Summary:** Harry dies AGAIN. Yes AGAIN. Read to find out what happens. Based on Reptilia28's Death Challenge. THIS WILL BE AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise.

**A/N:** I will apologise now for anything you may recognise. I have read so many other fanfictions and had so many ideas that they get mixed up. If you read something that you remember from another fanfiction then the credit goes to that author.

My main story "Harry Potter and the Year of Change" will be my priority story and will be updated more often than this one. Updates to "Death's Plan" will be slow. I've had this chapter done for months, but wasnt going to post it til I had finished HP&YoC but I couldn't hold off posting any longer.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and please feel free to Read and Review if you have a spare moment.

**Chapter 1: I'm WHAT…**

Harry looked around in confusion. He was in a waiting room of some type. The walls were a dark wooden panelling and the floor was a grey/blue carpet. Chairs lined the room and there was a reception desk on one side. A few chairs were occupied with bored looking people and the receptionist was flicking through a magazine.

Still looking around in confusion, Harry made his way to the reception desk.

"Take a seat." The receptionist said after a brief look at him.

"But…" Harry began before he was interrupted.

"Please take a seat." The receptionist said again.

Harry looked at the receptionist for a moment before sighing and turning around to look at the rest of the room. He made his way over to a seat and sat down.

_I don't understand, _he thought. _A minute ago I was facing Voldemort. I had just shot a spell at him that seemed to have hurt him and the next thing I know, I'm in this place. What IS this place?_ He thought as hard as he could but could not remember what happened after seeing his spell hit and hurt Voldemort.

With another sigh he sat back to wait, wonder what had happened, where he was, and what was going to happen.

It was about half an hour later when he was called. In that time more people had arrived and those that had been waiting had been called in.

A woman came into the room and called "Harry Potter". A shocked look crossed her face as she looked back down at her clipboard. When she looked back up she no longer looked shocked, she now looked angry.

"HARRY POTTER." She called again, louder that before.

Harry gulped but stood and made his way to her. He wanted answers and if this woman could give them to him then he would go with her.

She glared at him as he came to a stop in front of her. "This way." She said sounding extremely annoyed before turning around and stalking down the corridor. They passed many doors before they entered one of the rooms, which turned out to be an office.

The woman calmly sat down behind the desk and motioned for Harry to have a seat in front of the desk. He slowly sat sown as she ruffled through some papers. After a few minutes she calmly folded her hands on the desk in front of her and looked at Harry. She took a deep breath and…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME FIRED? WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS? WELL?" She yelled at him.

To say Harry was not happy was an understatement. He didn't even know this woman or what she was talking about and here she was yelling at him. Oh yes, he was a bit more than unhappy.

"LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SO DON'T GO YELLING AT ME." He yelled right back.

"Hmm no you wouldn't know would you. You don't remember. Well I DO remember and you have been here 14 times. This is your last chance to get it right or I'll be fired and you'll be out of chances." She said.

Harry was now more confused than before. What the hell was this woman talking about.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe you could explain it and also tell me who you are?" He said.

"Who am I? I'm Raven. Yes, not very original I know, and I'm your death." She said.

Harry looked at the woman. She was 5'6" with a slim build and Raven Black hair. She had dark blue eyes and was dressed in Black. Then he realised what she had said.

"YOU'RE MY WHAT?" He shouted, shocked.

"Death." She replied. "You know death? Grim Reaper? The person you go to after dying?"

"Dying?" was all he could say weakly, still shocked. "I'm DEAD?"

"Yes. You're dead. And this is the 15th time. If you die again, as I said earlier, I'll be fired and you'll be out of chances and I happen to like my job, so you had better not die again." She said angrily, glaring at him.

"What? How?" was all Harry could get out.

Raven sighed and looked at the 17 year old in front of her. She kinda felt sorry for him… kinda.

"Yes, 15 times. When you were 2 Dumbledore, in his GREAT WISDOM, decided to bind your magic, he bound too much killing you; at 5 your Uncle beat you to death for getting better grades than his precious Dudley; when you were 6 Dudley pushed you in front of a truck; at 8 your Uncle killed you again because Dudley said you pushed him over; when you were 9 and apparated onto the roof you spilched yourself; THREE TIMES when you were 11, first your Uncle again for the zoo incident; then you fly yourself into a wall at high speed trying to catch some object; and THEN the Quirrell incident; the Basilisk at 12; the whomping willow at 13; TWICE at 14, first being burnt alive by a dragon; then getting killed in the maze, I mean come on the riddle wasn't THAT hard; your Uncle AGAIN at 15 for being threatened by the Order; then being overdosed by a love potion at 16 and finally being hit from behind by an AK from Dumbledore, which leads us to where we are now." Raven said.

"Oh." Harry said sounding shocked. "WAIT, what do you mean Dumbledore killed me."

"Just what I said. The manipulative old coot hit you with an AK from behind." She said.

"Buy why?" Harry asked, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Dumbledore, the person he trusted above all others, had killed him.

"For the Greater Good." Raven practically spat. "He, in all his wisdom, decided that you were too powerful and the risk of you becoming the next Dark Lord was imminent. Not to mention he doesn't want anyone more powerful than him alive. The only reason he didn't kill you as a baby was because he knew Voldemort would be back and that he couldn't defeat Voldie himself."

"Umm Ok." Harry decided to leave that subject for a moment and ask another question that had been bugging him. "If I wasn't meant to die now, or all those other times, when AM I meant to die."

"WHEN WERE YOU MEANT TO DIE?" Raven yelled seeming unable to hold it anymore at this question. "YOU WERE MEANT TO DEFEAT VOLDEMORT, GET WITH YOUR SOUL MATE, SOME GRANGER GIRL, HAVE LOTS OF CHILDREN AND THEN DIE PEACEFULLY SOME TIME IN YOUR MID 200's"

Harry stared at her for a moment processing what he had just been told.

"WAIT! WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERMIONE'S MY SOUL MATE, I THOUGHT IT WAS GINNY." He yelled in shock.

"Oh yes, that's her name, Hermione." Raven smiled. "As for this Ginny. Do you mean the love potion girl? Red hair, brown eyes, freckles, average height, average looking?" Raven asked.

"Yes, That's Ginny." Harry said, still confused.

"She's been dosing you with Love Potions. She's the reason you overdosed on them that one time. She got the amount wrong." Raven explained.

"No, she wouldn't do that." Harry said while shaking his head in denial.

"She would and she did." Raven said. "With the help of her mother and youngest brother, of course."

"WHAT" Harry was shocked.

Raven sighed. "Look I understand that this is a lot to take in, but think about it, you never really spoke to her before, and suddenly she's your soul mate? Now she's not capable of making those potions herself and they are expensive and illegal to buy. The ingredients on the other hand, aren't as hard to get or as expensive, so there has to be someone making the potion for her, her mother. You've heard the stories she's told about using potions herself, seems she's passed that onto her daughter. As for the youngest boy, well you must have noticed how jealous he is of your fame and wealth?"

Harry stared at Raven in shock, he didn't want to believe what he was being told but as he thought about it he realised she was right. He had heard Mrs Weasley talk of potions use in her youth, he had not really talked to Ginny at all before suddenly having feelings for her, in fact, he remembered, he had once wondered why some people thought they would be good together, he wasn't attracted to her in that way and the fact that she looked like his mother, which people had mentioned quite a few times, disturbed him, why on earth would he want to be with someone who looked like his mother. He shuddered as he remembered that last bit. And yes he had noticed Ron's behaviour in regards to his fame and wealth. He remembered several times wanting and even going to break off their friendship. He had no idea why that hadn't happened.

Raven sighed and took some pity on him. "Look, Harry, I know I'm dumping a lot on you right now, but we don't have much time and this is your last chance. Considering your destiny it has been decided by my superiors that this time you shall keep your memories so that hopefully this does not happen again, because if it does... Well, that's it."

Harry sat quietly listening to Raven. He was shocked at what he had learned but looking back he could see that she was right. He just wanted to know one thing;

"Apart from Mrs Weasley, Ron and Ginny, what about the others? Do they truly care for me?"

Raven looked at the teenager in front of her sadly. He'd been through so much and been betrayed by those he thought closest to him. With another sigh, _I'm doing that a lot lately _she thought to herself, she answered "I'm sorry Harry, that you have to learn all this right now, but yes, there one other. Think about it Harry, you know deep down who it is."

Raven sat back and watched Harry as he thought.

Harry was thinking hard, trying to figure out who it was. Realising that he wasn't getting anywhere, he decided to think about his life, first living with the Dursley's, then his Hogwarts years. In the end there was only one person Harry could think of, and he had no idea why it hadn't been obvious before, since this person had been mentioned at the start of the talk...

DUMBLEDORE!


	2. Ch 2: Going Back

**Chapter 2: Going Back**

Harry sat waiting for Raven to come back with the paper work for him to sign that she mentioned before. He was deep in thought, _I know Raven told me at the beginning that it was Dumbledore's fault that I'm dead right now but still, I can't believe him. I mean he claims to know everything that happens in the school, yet he has no idea about the 'adventures' my friends and I get up to each school year, and he knows about the Dursley's treatment of me, he HAS to know. My first letter was addressed to "Mr H Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs" and if that wasn't a clue, what about when I begged him to stay at Hogwarts over the summers. Is there even a point in going back. Couldn't I just go on to the afterlife and be with Mum, Dad and Sirius?_

Harry sighed and sat up straighter. It was no used dwelling on it. He knew that he'd never be able to not go back, his _saving people thing _as Hermione called it. He had to go and try at least. He wouldn't be able to live (die?) with himself if he didn't try.

He looked up as Raven came back into the room carrying a small pile of paper work. Once she was settled behind her desk she started handing him papers to sign, explaining what they were as she passed them over. She waited patiently while Harry read through each and every bit of paper before signing, approval in her eyes.

"Very good, Harry. Always, ALWAYS, read what you are to sign." Raven praised, pleased.

Harry blushed and ducked his head. His mind was all over the place at the moment. One minute he could see all Dumbledore and the three Weasley's had done to him and knew it was wrong, then the next minute he was denying it had happened at all because Dumbledore and the Weasley's were his family and would never do that. He decided to mention it to Raven, maybe she would know what was going on. She sighed at the question.

"You have been dosed by loyalty Potions for practically your whole Hogwarts life." She said sadly, "A very strong dosage, considering its still affecting you, but it is wearing off."

"What do I do? What time will I be going back to? How do I get rid of the Potions in my system?" Harry rattled off questions in rapid succession, looking very pale.

Harry hated the idea that his mind was being played with, they had no right to dictate who he was loyal to. What if they had done something else to him and he didn't know? Then there was the love Potions as well. What was he going to do? He was starting to panic.

"Harry, calm down, take a deep breath now." Raven said. After a moment Harry followed her instructions. Once he had calmed down some, she started talking again, "Now I know what you're thinking, and unfortunately the answer is yes, there is more than loyalty and love Potions being used on you," Raven held up a hand to forestall him when he opened his mouth to speak and continued, "I spoke to my supervisors and we decided the best place to send you is the summer between your second and third year. We feel that this is the time you can do the most good. What you need to do when you get there is go to Gringotts as soon as you can. See a Goblin Healer, they will be able to help you with the Potions and spells that have been placed upon you. You should also talk to them about your accounts."

"Accounts? What do you mean Accounts? I only have my Trust Vault don't I? and what spells?" Harry was once again rapidly asking questions, at least he was until Raven held up her hand to stall him again.

"You Father was from an old family, did you really thing your Trust Vault was all they had left you?" Harry looked sheepish, "and yes spells, and Potions. Don't worry the Goblins can take care of it."

"I never thought about how old of a family my Father came from. I was just happy to hear whatever I could about him and Mum." He said softly, Raven sent him a look of sympathy. "I'll see the Goblins as soon as possible when I get back." He promised. "Is there anything in particular I shouldn't change?"

Raven beamed at him proudly. "Not really but it is recommended that you leave what happens at the end of the third task of the Triwizard tournament. But apart from that it's up to you pretty much." She paused as she noticed the look he was sending her, she sighed again, "Look at it this way, you let it happen the way you it did and you know he's back, you change it and you may not know when he comes back." Harry nodded at that. "Everything else is pretty much up to you. I'll probably pop in from time to time and may have suggestions or such but that's about it."

They spent another, what felt like, few hours discussing it all. Harry wanted to be sure of certain things, like could he try to free Sirius, could he anonymously give hints about future things to certain people to help, such as let the DMLE know about the stack of dark objects and thing under the drawing room floor at Malfoy Manor, etc?

After they were done, and said their goodbyes, he closed his eyes as Raven started chanting. "oh and Harry, my supervisors decided to grant you one last gift." He heard Raven say, he opened his eyes he was in a room in the Leaky Cauldron, looking at his stuff it was the night he arrived there. What was Raven talking about? What gift? Harry sighed, shaking his head, he would just have to try and figure it out himself.

He looked out the window and wondered if Gringotts wold be open at this time of night. He decided to check as he wanted his body and mind to be his own, as soon as possible. So grabbing his invisibility cloak and throwing it over himself, he left his room to check Gringotts.

===HPHG===

**A/N:** Hey guys. Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It didn't flow as they usually do. Fingers crossed that next one does. It was asked if I would make Harry "Darker nd Revengeful", I do plan that he won't be walked all over and I do plan for him not to let those who wrong him get away from it, I'm just not sure if I'll be able to write it the way I want it. I will try my hardest though. Those betrayers will be held accountable though.

Again updates will be slow. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.


	3. Ch 3: Gringotts

**Chapter 3: Gringotts**

Harry entered Gringotts, a small smile of satisfaction on his face that it was in fact open at this time of the night. He looked around and wasn't surprised to see that it was almost completely deserted. He went to the nearest free teller, who was weighing precious stones, and waited to be acknowledged. He had learned the hard way not to get on the goblins bad side in his last lifetime. He had also learned, much too late, how to act within the presence of a goblin in a way that will gain you respect from said goblins. He planned to do that this time around. He wished he had known all that information last time.

"Yes?" The goblin looked up after he had finished with the gems he had been weighing.

"Greetings, honorable teller. I would like to enquire about my vault and also, if possible, see a goblin healer?" Harry said in his politest voice.

Fastfang stared at the young wizard in front of him surprised. The young wizard had greeted him politely and in a goblin way. He was impressed. It was few and far between polite wizards and witches now days.

"If you would take a seat Mr. Potter, I will get your account manager." Fastfang replied motioning to seats to the side, before hopping down and heading off to get said goblin.

Harry watched the goblin go in shock, how did he know who he was? He had made sure his scar was covered, he brought his hand up to check just in case but it was still covered, so how did the goblin know? Also, what did he mean by account manager? Why would he need an account manager for his trust vault? It wasn't that big, was it?

He shook himself out of it and went over to the seats indicated, figuring he'd get his answers soon enough. Hopefully, anyway. He hadn't been sat for more than a few minutes before the teller came back.

"If you would follow me, Mr. Potter, I will take you to your account manager." Fastfang said.

Harry got up and followed Fastfang down a long corridor, past numerous doors, til they reached one almost at the end. Harry noticed that at the end of the corridor was a large set of double doors done in a dark mahogany colored wood that had gold designs inlayed into it. It looked beautiful. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Fastfang knocking on the door they had stopped in front of.

"ENTER" Came a voice from inside.

Fastfang opened the door and held it open for Harry to get through.

"Harry Potter to see you, sir." He said. He was about to leave when Harry spoke.

"Honorable teller, I thank you for your help tonight, may your vault overflow." He said bowing to the goblin about to leave.

Both goblins in the room stared at him is absolute shock. Fastfang shook himself and replied, "It was my pleasure, Mr. Potter, I hope that we may do business again, may your gold always flow." With that Fastfang left, closing the door behind him.

Harry turned to the goblin behind the desk and was momentarily shocked, it was Griphook, the first goblin to take him down to his vault. Actually, thinking about it, he was the only goblin to take him to his vault. Last time after first year he hadn't come back himself to get money out, others had done it for him.

"Greetings Honorable Account Manager Griphook, it is good to see you again, may your vaults overflow and your enemies blood stain the ground." Harry greeted Griphook.

Griphook was shocked once again by this young wizard's etiquette. It wasn't many wizards at all that knew goblin etiquette, most didn't care, goblins were 'beneath' wizards according to most. The goblins found this hilarious of course, that the magical world as a whole gave them power over their gold and valuables, then turned around and claimed goblins couldn't be trusted. Oh they didn't claim that to their faces but the goblins knew it was claimed.

"Greetings Mr. Potter, it is also good to see you again, may your gold overflow and your enemies cower in fear." Griphook returned the greeting. "Mr. Potter, please take a seat, we have much to discuss." He waited for Harry to take a seat before starting. "First Mr. Potter, why have you not replied to Gringotts correspondence sent to you?"

Harry looked blankly at the goblin in front of him, before replying "I was unaware of any correspondence, account manager Griphook, I have never, to my knowledge, received a letter, or anything for that matter, from Gringotts." Harry said, confused.

Griphook studied the young wizard in front of him and determined that he was being truthful. It was true when they said that you couldn't lie to a goblin. Goblins can detect lies straight away and goblins did not like being lied to. It was in people's best interest to not knowingly lie to a goblin, as there would be harsh penalties involved on the witches or wizards part.

"This is most curious Mr. Potter. Tell me, do you receive fan mail?" Griphook asked.

"No? Why on earth would I receive fan mail?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You are The-Boy-Who-Lived, Mr. Potter," Harry scowled and grimaced at the mention of that, he hated that title, "Children have grown up hearing your story, adults celebrate you for giving them freedom from the dark, followers of the one you vanquished would like nothing better than your head on a platter, do you not think at least some of them would write to thank you, make you offers, sent you gifts, or send you threats and dangerous packages?" Griphook asked, noting the young wizard's expression at being called The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry was about to answer no when he stopped and thought. What Griphook said was true, he did have fans and enemies, so why did he not get any fan/hate mail. He looked up at Griphook, "Ok, you're right, I should be getting fan and hate mail, but I'm not, so why not?"

"Of that I am unsure, we can however check later to see if you have any mail redirection spells placed on you, the only other options I can think of is either a. someone is intercepting your mail as it is sent, which is unlikely considering the amount that would be sent to you each day or b. someone has set up a mail redirection ward on you place of residence." Griphook replied. "Moving on."

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but could you please call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me think I'm being scolded by a teacher." Harry said sheepishly.

"Very well Harry, then you must call me Griphook." Griphook said before continuing. "Next I would like to let you know that I have only recently, and by recently I mean 2 weeks ago, taken over your accounts, after your previous account manage passed away. I have been going through all the paper work and files and it is a mess. I would like to go through some of it tonight with you if that is ok."

"Yes that is fine. I do have a question though, before we start that." Harry said and when Griphook nodded acceptance he continued "No offense intended, but why do I need an account manager, I mean I only have my trust vault that my parents left me, and that's not that big, it's not big enough to require a manager is it?" Harry asked.

Griphook looked at him in shock for a moment, "Are you telling me Mr. Pot- Harry, that Silverclaw didn't speak with you on your first visit to the bank, about your account?" Griphook asked.

Harry shook his head, he had no idea who Silverclaw was. "No, I don't even know who Silverclaw is, I've never heard that name before, as for my first bank visit, Hagrid brought me, he took me to a teller, gave the teller my key and a letter from Dumbledore and then you took us down to the vaults, that was it, after that we went shopping for my school supplies."

Griphook was first shocked and upset that Silverclaw hadn't done his duty, though he was old that didn't excuse this gross incident of misconduct. He'd have to bring this to Lord Ragnok's attention. He suddenly snarled in anger when something else Harry said caught up with him. He looked at Harry fiercely and Harry looked back at him warily.

"What do you mean Hagrid gave the teller your key?" he asked.

"Just that, Hagrid had my key and gave it to the teller when asked for it." Harry said.

"And where is your key now?" Griphook said.

Harry had to think for a bit to remember where his key was. It took a few moments before it hit him. "Mrs. Weasley has it, she grabbed my gold for me last summer."

Griphook snarled again. "Mr. Potter are you aware that you should never, NEVER, let another person have your key unless they are blood relations or spouse?"

"No." Harry answered, once again bewildered. "I was raised in the muggle world, I haven't yet picked up all the rules and such."

Griphook looked at him in shock, "You are muggle raised?" He asked, when Harry nodded he continued. "I appologise then Harry. But let it be known that you should not give your key to anyone aside from the aforementioned people. I will get you new keys in a moment."

Harry nodded relieved that Griphook was no longer angry, you don't want to make a goblin angry.

"Now I can tell you that your trust vault is just that, a trust vault. You have 3 family vaults and several stocks and properties." Griphook said.

"Are you sure?" Harry blurted out, he turned red and brought his hands to his mouth is shock and embarrassment, hoping Griphook didn't take offence to what had been said. "I mean, how can I have that much? Why didn't I know about it?"

"The Potter family is an old family. It is one of the Ancient and Most Noble houses. There are only a few of them left today. They are Potter, Black, Longbottom, Bones and Abbott. These families can trace their ancestry back way beyond the founders, and it is claimed even back to the time of Merlin himself." Griphook explained to a shocked Harry. "Your family is extremely rich, although your accounts have been put into lockdown so that no stocks are active, which has hurt your income some, we will speak about rectifying that also in a moment. Now before we continue I would like…"

"Sorry, Griphook, but I feel I must ask." Harry paused to see if Griphook would let him continue, with a nod from him, he continued, "Could I see a goblin healer before we go any further. I've recently found out that loyalty potions and possibly other potions and spells have been put on me. I am currently feeling the need to leave and keep getting the thoughts "I'm too young for this, I should let Professor Dumbledore handle it." And "This isn't my place." And it is not sitting well with me. I would like to get this cleared up before we continue if at all possible?"

Griphook was inwardly seething by the end of Harry's explanation, goblins detested those that tried to control others. He pressed a button on his desk and told the goblin on the other end in the goblin language to alert the best healer possible that he was bringing in a wizard who had control potions and possibly more in his system. He got a snarling reply that it would be done. Yes, yes goblins detested this kind of thing.

===HPHG===

Harry sat in the healer's office with Griphook, waiting for the healer to arrive. She had to be sent for as she was not currently on shift. Harry had tried to tell Griphook that he didn't want to bother anyone on their day off, but Griphook just said that she'd get another day off to make up for it and that she was the best for this kind of situation.

A moment later a female goblin entered the room. "Good evening, I am Healer Clover, what can I do for you." She asked. It was Griphook that answered.

"Mr. Potter, here, has controlling potions in his system, possible spells as well. He would like a complete examination." He said.

Harry nodded, before a though hit him, "Do you know how to get rid of a horcrux?" he asked. The look on both goblins faces told him he'd done something wrong. "ummmm…. Did I say something wrong?"

"How dare you mention those vile things in the presence of goblins? They are a wizard's abomination. Why do you mention them? Only those who wish to have them mention them." Healer Clover practically screeched.

"NO, I don't want to make one. I swear. My scar is one, Voldemort made multiple, the one in my scar being and accident. I just wanted to know if you knew of a way to get rid of it short of killing me?" Harry said quickly, panicking.

The goblins were now staring at him in shock. The healer abruptly came up to him, held her hands over his head and started chanting. After several minutes she stopped with a horrified look on her face.

"He is telling truth, his has one of those vile things in his scar." She said to Griphook who grimaced. She turned to Harry, "You say he made more?" she asked.

"Yes, I have rough locations" he was cut off.

"I do not need the locations. We have a ritual that will destroy all just by destroying the one in our possession. Of course we will transfer it from you to another container first. Unfortunately it will not destroy the spirit of the person, but if he should get a body, that body will be mortal. I think the ritual should be done first, if my theory is correct the ritual, which is a cleansing ritual, will get rid of all spells and potions in your system. But first I would like to do a diagnostic to get a list of all spells and potions." She said before going to the cupboard to one side.

After looking around the cupboard for a moment she pulled out a small vial of potion. She went over to the desk and pulled out some parchment and laid it on the desk, she then went to a different draw and pulled out a sharp looking dagger and put it next to the parchment, before turning back to him. "Drink this, and then put three drops of blood onto the medical parchment." She said holding out the potion, which he slowly took from her.

"What is it and what's medical parchment?" He asked.

"That is a diagnostic potions geared towards picking up any spells and potions on your person. Medical parchment is special enchanted parchment that can only be read by those authorized and by the patient themselves, if the patient is underage then the parents can also read it. We use it for all medical files here, as does St Mungos. By drinking the potion and then dropping three drops of blood to the parchment we get a list of potions and spells in your system, on the parchment." The Healer explained.

"Oh" Harry said, before shrugging and drinking down the potion as fast as he could. In his experience potions tasted vile. He then went over to the desk, picked up the dagger and quickly cut the tip of his finger, letting three drops fall on the parchment, his finger healed good as new as soon as three drops had fallen.

"Now we wait a few minutes. While are waiting I need to make a few quick calls to get the ritual ready. Excuse me." Healer Clover said before leaving.

===HPHG===

Harry was back in Griphook's office several hours later. His head, hell his whole body, was killing him. It turned out he had had several spells and potions in his system. There had been the loyalty one that he already knew about, then there were other loyalty potions geared to others, a mind suppression potion, a spell that would make him not interested in learning, quite a few _obliviate spells were broken_and a power block, 50% of his magic and all of his special abilities had been blocked by the power block, also apparently Dumbles was telling truth when he told about the blood wards at Privet Drive, what he had failed to mention was that the blood wards drained 10% of his magic. The Horcrux had been draining 15% of his magic to sustain itself as well. So he had been running on 25% of his magical core.

All of that had now been fixed thanks to Healer Clover and the other goblin Healers that had helped. He was eternally grateful to the goblins and hoped to one day repay them. After the ritual he had been exhausted and had a sore throat from screaming. What he didn't know was that the goblins were very impressed by him. Most people would have passed out after the first 5 minutes, he had lasted the whole 3 hours and was still awake, if barely, after it. He was given a strong pepper up to get him through the rest of what he needed to get done but was told that rest was what he needed.

Now here he sat hoping to get the rest of this done very soon so he could go to sleep.

"Harry, I will not keep you long, we will go through the important stuff now, which is getting you emancipated, and then I will let you go and rest. We will finish the rest another day." Griphook said.

Getting emancipated was surprisingly simple. Since he was the heir to an Ancient and Noble House, and the last in line to boot, he could have been emancipated on his 11th birthday. In the end all he had to do was put on the Potter Lords ring. He picked up the ring when Griphook presented it to him. It was gold with a ruby inset on it, in the ruby was the Potter family crest. In all it was a beautiful ring. Harry slipped it onto his ring finger, there was a flash of light and the ring resized itself to fit his finger.

After that was done, Harry asked when he should come back, to which Griphook replied "when you are significantly rested." So with that in mind Harry stumbled back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and collapsed into bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

===HPHG===

**A/N:** I have decided to _try_ to do semi regular updates for Death's Plan as I seem to have an easier time working on Year of Change when I do this one as well. I guess its cause I'm taking a break and get new ideas as I type for Death's Plan. Anyway if a time comes where I have to hold back on one stories updates, it will be Death's Plan that gets put on hold. I do not plan to abandon my stories, so do not worry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Ch 4: Completing Business at Gringotts

_**Review Replies**_

*** rb2312: **I love your idea for the vault keys. Thank you for letting me use it.

*** Luvliacd: **You should be seeing what the Obliviates were covering and who the potions/spells were geared to and cast by in this chapter. Yes Harry is very powerful. Glad you like my version of Griphook, I've always loved the stories where he supports Harry. Also in response to a previous review, I forgot to put in that detail in chapter 2. While the final outcome of the third task must take place, meaning Voldie must come back, the lead up can be different, as such Cedric will survive. Whether he still takes the cup with Harry or not, I have not yet decided but he will stay alive.

*** mychakk: **You are correct in what Raven's gift was. :)

*** Pinellas62: **Thank you for pointing that out. I guess I forgot to put the reason for this in the previous chapter. Yes Raven did tell Harry about his vaults, what I forgot to put in the chapter was that between all the spells and potions and other things he had been told he simply forgot, also he didn't believe it in the first place, believing his trust vault to be his only vault no matter what Raven said.

*** ladysavay:** You make a good point, and I hope that the response I have come up with at the end of the chapter is to your liking.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I do appreciate them and I am glad you are enjoying my stories. I hope I can continue to post enjoyable chapters. Thank you.

**Chapter 4: Completing Business at Gringotts**

… _He was in the bookstore looking for his books before first year. He accidently bumped into a girl with bushy brown hair, he automatically reached out and caught her hand to stop her from falling, he felt a spark shoot up his arm on contact. The girl looked at him is shock and opened her mouth to say something. Harry noticed a flash of long white beard and hair before he was suddenly alone in that part of the store and didn't remember the girl…_

… _He was on the express for the first time, he was watching the red head family and wishing he had a loving family, when the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair entered. _

"_Can I sit here?" she asked nervously._

_Harry agreed and after her stuff was stored they started talking, Harry learned that he and Hermione had a lot in common. They both liked books and both hadn't had friends before. They decided they would be friends._

_Harry noticed movement in the doorway and could have sworn that he saw a flash of long white beard and hair, which for some reason seemed familiar, but when he looked there was nothing there. When he turned back to the window he was alone in the compartment and had no memory of his first female friend…_

… _It was after the Charms class where they learnt the levitation charm. _

"_It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to Harry as they pushed their way into the _

_crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly." _

_Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse _

_of her face and was startled to see that she was in tears. _

"_I think she heard you." Harry said, sound worried._

"_So?" Ron said. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."_

_Harry turned his glare to Ron, he grabbed his arm and pulled him into an abandoned classroom. _

"_What the hell is your problem? She was trying to help you and you have to go and insult her." He said._

"_Why do you care, she's a bossy know-it-all beaver who has no friend and never will." Ron shouted back._

"_I don't like bullies Ron. I'm afraid we can no longer be friends if you are going to act like this." Harry said._

"_What do you mean? You'd be nothing without me. You will get nowhere." Ron shouted back. _

"_Excuse me." Harry said, shocked. "No I do not need you. In case you forget I'm the one that's a celebrity, yes for a completely stupid reason and I would prefer not to be one, but I am. If anything it's the other way around, YOU would be nothing without ME. Good bye Ron." _

_Harry went in search of Hermione. He eventually found her and they ended up becoming friends and hung out in the library until dinner. _

_They walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall both looking forward the the Halloween feast. Harry hadn't wanted to go, he wanted to go back to his dorm and mourn the loss of his parents. Hermione had pointed out that his parents would want him to remember them, yes, but they would want him happy and healthy first, which meant he had to eat. He agreed, seeing her logic. As they passed a nook he noticed a flash of long white beard and hair, something nagged him that said this was familiar. _

_The next thing he knew he was sitting at the feast with Ron, Hermione nowhere to be seen, no memory of the argument with Ron or the resulting friendship with Hermione, and a different memory of the conversation after Charms class…_

On and on the memories went, all about him and Hermione being closer friends then they thought, about him asking Hermione to the Yule Ball and her saying yes, about him breaking off his so-called friendship with Ron numerous times each school term, him finding important information in books, such as the Potters being an Ancient and Most Noble House, and what him being heir meant, about finding useful defense against the dark arts spells that could be used to defend himself, about him doing his homework really well.

When he woke up the next morning he was seething with rage. That damned manipulative bastard, and he knew it was him because in every forgotten memory there was a flash of long white beard and hair before he forgot, no one else fit that description. The old bastard would pay.

He looked down at the bracelet on his wrist that was growing warmer. He smiled and was grateful to Griphook for the bracelet, it helped him control his magic, after having so much of it cut off from his use he was unused to the magnitude of his own core. The bracelet was of goblin creation and would slowly release more and more of his power as he got used to it, until it was a normal bracelet. It would get warm when he was using too much magic to warn him to calm down.

Harry got up and went to shower and get ready for the day. He had business to complete at Gringotts.

===HPHG===

"Ahhh, Harry, welcome back." Griphook greeted as he entered the office. "I take it you had a good rest?"

"Yes, I only woke up not 1 hour ago. I feel well rested after a good night's sleep and I feel lighter than I've ever felt. I also thank you for the bracelet, it really helped after I woke and remember some of the memories that were taken from me." Harry said.

"You are welcome Harry, we are glad to help, but you do know that if you just woke an hour ago, then you have slept for 6 days?" Griphook asked.

Harry started at the goblin in front of him is shock, "6 days?" He asked.

"Yes, though our healers had estimated you would sleep 10 days, you are more powerful than we thought." Griphook said, watching as Harry went red at the comment of him being powerful.

"I'm not that powerful." Harry said modestly.

"Yes, Harry, you are." Griphook said, before going on before Harry could comment. "Now if it's ok with you, we will start with your parents will. Dumbledore, in his capacity of Chief Warlock, had it sealed after your parents died. But now that you have been emancipated we can unseal it if you wish."

"Yes please Griphook." Harry said. He hadn't known that his parents had a will, but now that ne knew, he needed to know what it said.

Griphook nodded and picked up a bit of parchment from his desk. Hooking one of his claws under the seal he broke it, a small burst of magic signaling the seal being broken, then unfolded the parchment and reading aloud.

"_I, James Potter, and I, Lily Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do hereby __declare this to be our last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void._

_If this will is being read, then it means we are both gone, for that we are sorry Harry, we had wished to raise you, to love you, but it wasn't to be. We love you, Harry, never forget that._

_To Remus Lupin, we leave 1 million galleons and the deed to marauder hideaway. You are a great friend Moony. We hope that you live a long and enjoyable life. Find love, be happy._

_To Sirius Black, we leave 1 million galleons and custody of our son, Hadrian James Potter. We know you don't need the money Padfoot but please keep it. You have always been a good friend. Please look after Harry for us._

_To Severus Snape, we leave 1 million galleons. I want to appologise, Severus, for the pranks my friends and I played on you, it was petty and for that I am sorry. I hope you will accept my apology and please do not hold what I did to you over my son. He has done nothing wrong. _

_We leave everything else to our son, Hadrian James Potter. _

_Our son, Harry, should be placed with Sirius Black. If for some reason Sirius is unable to look after him, he should go to the following people in this order,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_If none of these people are available, Harry should be placed in a loving wizarding home. Under NO circumstances should he be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley and her family._

_We have left a letter for the Wizengamot in relation to our secret keeper if we happen to be betrayed, it has been signed with a blood quill to verify that it is truth._

_Here concludes our last will and testament._

_Signed_

_James Charlus Potter_

_And_

_Lily Marie Potter_

_Witnesses_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Sirius Black_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sat in silence at the end of the will. Inwardly he was seething in rage, once again at Dumbledore, the manipulative bastard had struck again. He was pissed off but he knew he needed to calm down.

"Is there anything we can do? Dumbledore deliberately went against my parents will, he placed me with the Dursley's." Harry said.

"Yes Harry you can sue him, you have a strong case. I can recommend a good lawyer if you wish to pursue this." Griphook said. Harry nodded so Griphook gave him the information to get him in contact with Ted Tonks, who was an extremely good lawyer in both the muggle and magical worlds. "I will make sure the bequests get distributed as they should have and I will also get that letter sent to the wizengamot."

"Thank you Griphook." Harry said. "I had a thought this morning and wondered, did that spell that was done to get a list of potions and spells tell you who cast/gave them and for the loyalty potions who they were attuned to?"

"Yes, it did, it is one of the things I wanted to discuss today. All spells and potions were administered by Albus Dumbledore, the loyalty potions were attuned to Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley. Though it was noted that you seemed to be able to get around the loyalty potions to a certain point but couldn't get through them completely."

"Also since you gave your key to Molly Weasley last summer she has taken a total of 85,000 galleons from your trust vault. Did you authorize this?" Griphook asked.

Harry was angry again. Raven was right, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley were in on the whole thing. He was sure of it now.

"No, Griphook, all I authorized was for her to get me money for school supplies last summer." He told him.

Griphook nodded and assured him they could get it back. "No." Harry said, Griphook looked at him weirdly so Harry explained. "As far as I know, and from what I do know, the rest of the family apart from Molly, Ron and Ginny, have done nothing wrong, the Weasley family cannot afford to pay me back and I don't want to punish them for the transgressions of those three."

Griphook nodded before saying "Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley all have private vaults, we can take the balance of these vaults and then leave it at that if you wish." He didn't sound happy about it but if that's what his client wanted so be it.

Harry thought about it, considering it, before agreeing, they stole from him, conspired to take his free will away, they deserved it. They then covered what Dumbledore had taken and Harry agreed to let the goblins take back what Dumbledore had taken.

After that they went through his financial information. He had 3 properties to his name, Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow (which was destroyed) and a holiday cottage on a beach in Florida. On top of his trust vault he had 3 other vaults. The Potter monetary vault, the Potter heirloom vault and the Potter portrait vault. He had numerous stocks and holdings, most notable being a controlling interest in the Daily Prophet. He'd have to use that, he was sick of them printing lies about him. He really needed to get in contact with Ted Tonks but that could wait til he was settled at Potter Manor, which he had decided would be his new home.

Harry, satisfied that everything needing immediate attention had been covered (including Sirius being innocent, the letter from his parents should cover that), he headed off to do some shopping before heading to Potter Manor via the portkey in his Lordship ring.

===HPHG===

Harry had to hold his arm over his eyes as he stepped outside the bank for the first time in hours. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Once his eyes adjusted he headed down the stairs of the bank and on into Diagon Alley. He hadn't gotten more than few steps from the banks stairs before he was tackled in a hug from someone with bushy brown hair.

"HARRY, oh, I'm so glad you're ok. Last I saw Dumbledore sent an AK at you, and I didn't notice one coming at me and then I woke up at home this summer and I'm so glad you're ok." As Hermione kept going Harry stood shocked, Hermione remembered? She remembered their previous life? Then he remembered Raven saying something about a gift. If this was it, and he was positive it was, it was the best gift ever.

"'Mione, calm down. I'm fine. Are you ok? I'm so glad you remember too, but maybe we shouldn't talk about it in public. Have you seen a healer yet?" Harry asked.

Hermione finally calmed down and let him go. "you're right, I'm sorry Harry, I was just so glad to see you were ok. What do you mean healer?" she asked.

Harry didn't really explain, just asked her to trust him, which she said she always would, and he sent her into Gringotts with a quickly written note, to see Griphook and some goblin healers. He told her he'd meet her in his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione nodded and headed off into the bank, trusting Harry.

Harry headed down into the Alley to look around, but apart from some robes, he didn't buy anything as he wasn't sure what he already had. He hadn't looked at his vaults yet, he felt he would need a whole day to do so. He had organized with Griphook to have a look in the next week, after he'd settled at the Manor and gotten Ted Tonks on the case.

He headed out into the muggle world and got some clothes, as well as stocking up on muggle stationary, which he liked way better than quill and parchment. He also go a calligraphy set figuring it was better than quills.

The sun was setting as he got back to his room at the Cauldron. He found Hermione in his room, asleep on the bed. Harry put his stuff in his trunk and went back down stairs to let Tom know he was leaving.

Entering his room again he got his stuff together, picked up Hermione gently, and said "Home to the Manor." And they disappeared in a flash.

===HPHG===

Albus Dumbledore collapsed in his office chair after a 1 week session at the International Confederation of Wizards (I.C.W). He was glad to be back. He had hoped to keep an eye on Harry while he was in the Alley, so that he wouldn't stumble across any information he should not know.

He sighed as he stood and went up the stairs to his private quarters to shower and go to bed. He would need rest before he went to check on Harry the next day. As he stood in the shower washing his beard he froze, then bolted from the bathroom, ignoring the fact he was naked, and down the stairs to his office.

All his gadgets, all of them were silent and still. When he had left they are all puffing away and moving. Each and every one of them had been a spell or potion that had been on Harry Potter. What had happened? He headed towards the floo intending to floo the Cauldron to speak to Harry but turned around just before he grabbed the powder and went up to get dressed.

Once presentable he stormed back down the stairs and through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and straight up to Harry's room, intent on undoing whatever damage had been done. He stormed in and found the room empty, none of Harry's belongings anywhere. He spun on his foot and headed down the stairs to ask Tom where Harry was. He was told Harry had left the day before and that Tom had no idea where he went.

Dumbledore went back to his office and chucked a massive tantrum, throwing all the now useless gadgets against the walls and floor. He need to find the damn boy, he needed to be controlled.

===HPHG===

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	5. Ch 5: Potter Manor

**A/N SNAPE IN POTTER WILL, READ IF WANT AN EXPLANATION: **There seems to be an issue with what I put in the Potter's will about Snape. It is asked why they would forgive the one that sold them out, I would like to point out that they do not know it was Snape, if anyone they would think it was Pettigrew, though it was both (Snape for telling the first part of the prophecy and Pettigrew for telling their location.) It was going to be explained at some point in the next few chapter (and it still will be) but I figured I'd put my thoughts out there here as well. While I do love a Good Severus story, at this point in time this will not be one of those stories. When Harry has a bit of time to think things from last chapter over (most likely that will happen in this chapter) he will question why his parents left anything to Snape, he will agree, grudgingly, that an apology was warranted (he saw in Snape's pensive in order of the phoenix and what his father and friends did to Snape, he cannot stand bullies in my story and unfortunately his father fell into that category) but does not think Snape should have gotten anything. In short the reasoning (which he will find out in more detail in the next few chapters) was simply at one point in time Snape was Lily's friend, though that bridge was long burnt, also James acknowledges that some of the pranks pulled on him were inappropriate, and they did not want Snape to take out his grudge on Harry (they thought their will would be read straight after their deaths and that Snape would be adult enough to leave Harry alone if he was apologized to. No they didn't know Snape would be Harry's teacher, they just thought Harry would run into him at points since Snape was working for Dumbledore.) and finally it's a Potter family tradition to compensate anyone wronged by them, especially if its mentioned in a will, which was the only way they could apologize, if they had survived they would have done it in person. So in the end Snape will not be a big part of the story, he will not change much (he may hold back on the bullying slightly but I haven't decided on that yet, if he does it will either be not by much or by ignoring him completely.)

Anyway I hope this explanation helps.

Also having Snape on the list of Guardians was a mistake on my part, he wasn't meant to be there, that has been fixed.

**Warning:** Some swearing in this chapter.

**A/N: **the mistake about Winky has been fixed. thank you Dorkchic for pointing it out to me.

**A/N 2: **Another mistake fixed. I apologize for the mistakes and am happy to fix them when they are pointed out to me. thanks. **  
**

**Chapter 5: Potter Manor**

Harry woke the next morning to sunlight glaring in his face. He turned over and buried his head under his pillow, wanting to sleep a little longer.

With a sigh he sat up, it took a minute for everything from the last few days to come back to him. With a groan he flopped back down. _Why me?_ He asked himself. He rolled out of bed and went to shower.

He remembered getting to Potter Manor last night. A house elf had greeted him, and lead him to a room where Hermione could sleep. After settling her, he followed the elf to a study where the elf, whose name was Iffy, had insisted that he set the wards to himself, so he was master of the wards. He cleared the access list while he was there, so it was only him and 'Mione on the list. Iffy stepped him through the process before giving him a tour of the Manor.

The place was huge, there was a formal and informal dining room, kitchen, welcoming room (where the floo and apparition point was, both of which needed the person to have permission and be keyed into the wards to work), there was a library that was three stories high, a formal and informal sitting room, a study off of the library for the Head of Potter, the second floor was guest bedrooms and bathrooms and the third floor was family rooms. The third floor had a separate ward on it. You could only get in if you were of Potter blood or by marriage or by being on another acceptance list, which he put 'Mione on for the moment, at least til they could start the bond, that would class as married to the wards. The basement had a potions lab and store room, training rooms and some general store rooms. The attic just seemed to be for storage, though there was a telescope set up at one of the windows.

All in all Potter Manor was huge, five stories, including the basement and attic, and he was told surrounded by a huge amount of Potter owned land, on which there were vegetable gardens, and also animals that were kept for things such as milk and eggs, and also animals to be used for meat. Any excess was sold and profits used to keep the Manor and surrounding lands going. He wasn't able to see the grounds the night before as it had been dark but he was hopping Iffy could show them to him today.

As he finished getting dressed and called Iffy to lead him to the informal dining room for breakfast, he had a thought.

"Iffy, how many elves are here?" he asked her.

"12 Sir," he had managed to stop her from calling him Master but had to settle for Sir instead."Theres used to me mores, Sir, but theys be gone now."

"Oh" Harry said sadly, "Do I need to do anything to keep your bond with house Potter healthy?" he asked. He knew elves needed a witch or wizard to be truly happy and live a healthy life but he wasn't sure how bonding, or re-bonding in this case, worked.

"Yous just needs to say that yous accept the Potter elves to continue beings Potter elves. We is already bonded so we is not needing to be bonded agains but we is needings renew bondings from news heads of housies." Iffy explained.

Harry quickly accepted the current Potter elves. There was a flash of light from Iffy and she seemed taller, stronger. She was looking down at herself in awe before looking up at Harry with adoring eyes.

"Sir Harry is verys powerfuls and verys kind." Harry asked what she meant and she explained that it was from the magic of a family that elves got their magic but that it was the head that decided how much magic they got. Which was why so many elves where as they were, the heads didn't let them have much. In a place such as Hogwarts where the elves were bonded to the castle there were only certain amounts of magic the elves had access to bond through. With Harry he hadn't set a limit, which Iffy apologized for thinking it was because she didn't tell him he had to, since he had told her he grew up muggle, Harry assured Iffy that even if she had told him he wouldn't have set a limit that by the sound of it the more magic they were allowed the more healthy and stronger they were and that meant the more work they could do. That last part perked Iffy up as she hadn't yet thought of that. Harry did ask that Iffy spread around that he did not want them working themselves to exhaustion, that they were to eat and sleep each and every day. That he wanted healthy and fit elves, not exhausted elves. Iffy immediately agreed to tell the others.

Harry asked if they needed anymore elves, which Iffy replied that yes they could use more, with how big the place was. She seemed ashamed to be admitting to needing more, so Harry explained to her that he would prefer that there be more if it meant the smooth running of the Manor and that she shouldn't be ashamed of needing that extra help as if the place was half as big as Harry had been lead to believe, then more help would be beneficial. It seemed to cheer her up that he wasn't upset at her.

They had reached the dining room by now so Harry asked Iffy to sit so he could talk to her about rules. She looked nervous but sat at the table with him anyway. He smiled kindly at her, and went on to explain that the eating and sleeping well was a rule, as was no punishing themselves, if they thought they had done something wrong then they were to talk to him and he would decide what to do. They went through all the rules, that Iffy assured him she would pass on to the others.

When done with rules Harry asked how he could acquire more elves, to which she said that she could get them if he wanted, Harry agreed with that, but also asked that the first elf she approached to be Dobby at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure he would want to work for him but he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Hermione wasn't yet up according to Iffy so Harry had breakfast, then went with Iffy to get a tour of the grounds. She had been right, they were huge. After getting a tour of the lands not far from the house Harry sent Iffy off to continue with whatever she was doing and went to the flower garden, which had apparently belonged to his mum, grandmother, great-grandmother, etc. It seemed like a calming place to think, and that was what he needed to do at the moment.

He thought about all that had been said and done the day before. He really needed to get in contact with Ted Tonks. He decided to do that when he got back to the house. He also needed to change his electives, there was no way he was doing divination again and while he liked Hagrid, there were other more important classes to do, such as Runes and _Arithmancy__._ Oh he knew he could have done CoMC as well but he'd already done it last time, so he could still take the OWL test if he wanted and he'd heard Runes and Arithmancy were hard and had a lot of homework. So the more time he had the better his work would be, not to mention all the other stuff he wanted to do this year.

Another thing that bothered him was why the hell had Snape of all people been left anything in his parents will. Yes he did deserve an apology, Harry thought, grudgingly. But why the money, that pissed him off. Snape was a petty little child in a man's body. Harry could just see Snape gloating about getting money from his parents the next time he saw the man. Oh how he wished he never had to see the greasy bastard again. It was because of that brown nosing Death Eater that his parents, and Neville's, had been targeted. Slimy wanker deserved nothing. He'd have to talk to Griphook about it. Maybe he could stop the money being given to him.

Harry took a deep breath, he needed to calm down, he could feel the bracelet heating up. He decided to stop thinking on the bastard, at least until he could talk to Griphook. At least Griphook had said no bequeaths would be made before the public reading, which wasn't til the end of August. He got up and decided to go check out the library, to take his mind off of current thoughts.

===HPHG===

Dumbledore was beyond pissed. Sirius Black had been pardoned. Without anyone consulting him. Apparently the wizengamot had received a letter, signed in blood, putting the blame of Potter secret keeper on Peter Pettigrew's shoulders. Word had been put out about the new evidence in hopes that Sirius would hear. Sirius had heard and presented himself (after checking to see it was ligit) to be questioned in front of the whole wizengamot under truth serum. He had been declared innocent and been given 10,000 galleons for every year he'd been in prison. He had then been instructed that he should seek medical help, because of the dementor exposure he'd suffered. So now he was who knows where and unless Albus could find him then he couldn't manipulate him.

So yes, Albus Dumbledore was pissed off to the extreme. He just had to hope when Sirius came out from wherever he was that he would still follow Albus as he used to. And on top of all this he still hadn't found out where Harry was. He had been to the Weasley's already and he wasn't there. The grangers seemed to be on vacation, but he had people watching their house for their return.

What Dumbledore didn't know what that Sirius was disillusioned with the great Albus Dumbledore. He would no longer follow him at all. He was currently at a clinic on the outskirts of London getting the help he knew he need, no matter how much he didn't want it, he knew he needed it and felt he owed at least that to his godson.

===HPHG===

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
